Hollywood Arts Year 2011
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: The crew is returning for the first day of their senior year. Filled with more adventures, plays, and laughs. And this time, you get to submit a student too! SUBMISSIONS ARE OPEN!
1. HA Registration Form

**Hey, ya'll! I figured out that I love writing OC stories. This one will center around my OC, Rory Winstead. But you can submit other OCs! And please submit a dude to be Rory's Love Interest, but you can submit girls too.**

**So here's the deal. Rory just made it into Hollywood Arts and she's soon to start her first day of school on the first day of Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie's senior year. And from there I'll have tons of adventures planned out and a couple of productions throughout the story.**

**Below is an OC form and in the next chapter is Rory's form. Once I start getting submissions I'll have a third chapter to list the characters I have accepted. I can't guarantee that I will choose your characters. Only the best, because HA only accepts the best performers. But I don't want any Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's! The only way I'm going to choose your character is if they are:**

**Really descriptive**

**Non-Mary Sue/Gary Stu**

**If they have really good imperfections**

**I need some stuck-up queen bees and jocks too! In other words, A-listers.**

**If they are totally awesome in an imperfect way (if that makes any sense)**

**They don't have the perfect body, excel in academics, have an angelic voice, and an acting expert all at the same time.**

**YOU SEND IT TO ME IN A PM! Subject is your OC's name. I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR OC IF I GET A REVIEW! ONLY PM!**

**I also need nerds like Sinjin too! Send a variety of characters!**

*** optional**

**HA Registration Form**

**Basics**

Name (first, middle*, nickname*, last):

Gender:

Age (13-19, freshman/sophomore/junior/senior/underclassman):

Birthday (just the day, I don't care about what year):

Hometown*:

Motto/Saying*:

**Personality**

Personality Traits (the good and the bad):

General outlook on life:

How do they act around strangers?

How do they act around friends?

Habits/ mannerisms?

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies*:

Fears*:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Popularity (1-10):

Sense of Humor (1-10):

Temper (1-10):

Likeable (1-10):

**Appearance**

Hair color, style, length:

Eye color and shape:

Height/Weight (not exact):

Body Type (lean, petite, muscular, chubby etc.):

Make-up:

Skin Color:

Face Shape (heart-shaped, round etc.):

Attractiveness (1-10):

Clothing Description (what they usually wear, or at least their style):

Distinguishing Characteristics*:

**Personal**

Parents:

Siblings (if any):

Pet[s] (if any)

Friends* (none of the cast. OCs. Not everyone can be Tori's BFF and Andre's best bud):

Love Interest* (crushes, relationships, etc.):

Enemy/Rival* (cast member or an OC if you submitted after others):

Personal Aspirations (what they want to be, long-term goal):

Brief History (just a short run-through of their life):

**Other**

How they got to HA (students at HA have to go to an audition [or submit a portfolio if an artist]):

Talents (acting, singing, dancing, performing)

_People can't be good at all of these things. And special effects can also get you into HA as well as painting and sculpting. Anything that involves the fine arts._

Locker (how did they decorate their locker?): _  
_

Favorite Color:

Any problems* (at home, with parents, relationship etc.):

Idol (athlete, performer etc.):

Weakness* (does your character have a weakness for):

Favorite Time of Day*:

Feel-Betters* (what your OC does to cheer up):

People see your OC as*:

Pet Peeves*:

**Sorry if this was a really long OC form, but I'm going to be writing from some of your character's POV and I want to get it right. I will be updating mostly on the weekends, but sometimes during the week when I feel like slacking on my homework I'll update on weekdays. Thanks for your submissions!**

**PM ONLY OR I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR CHARACTER!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	2. My Character

**HA Registration Form**

**Basics**

Name (first, middle*, nickname*, last): Rory Grace "Ace" Winstead

Gender: Female

Age (13-19, freshman/sophomore/junior/senior/underclassman): 15, Sophomore

Birthday (just the day, I don't care about what year): May 22

Hometown*: Dallas, Texas

Motto/Saying*: Texas owns your faces!

**Personality**

Personality Traits (the good and the bad): She's really outgoing, outspoken, and confident. She's a tad stubborn and rude sometimes. She hates being wrong and can't stand the idea of being corrected. Even though she can be rude, she's really generous and loyal to her friends. When she doesn't like someone she usually expresses it. She might be a bit of an unconscious flirt. She has a great humor and tries to brighten everyone's day up. She pulls pranks on people and she's not afraid to get into a fight. She's a class clown and has been called to the principal's office before, though she's not a juvenile delinquent. But she is a complete tomboy. She's not one for hanging out with the girls and she's almost as good as a pro soccer player. She's a kid at heart and acts like one.

General outlook on life: Life has its ups and downs, twists and turns… it's the best damn roller coaster I've ever been on!

How do they act around strangers? In general, she kind to people she doesn't know, but if she starts to dislike them she may begin to make fun of them and eventually they will become subject to her pranks.

How do they act around friends? She's generally very cheerful and energetic, they pull pranks, hang out, catch a movie. What friends usually do.

Habits/ mannerisms? She bounces her leg up and down unconsciously.

Likes: Soccer, the Dallas Cowboys, acting, playing guitar, blue, country music, summertime, autumn, warm breezes, sitting in the grass, chilling in her Snuggie, listening to music, running, football, Spongebob.

Dislikes: Frigid cold or sweltering heat, being told what to do, volleyball, broccoli, Houston Texans, Sarah Palin, Wizards of Waverly Place, prissy girls, stuck-up girls.

Hobbies*: Playing soccer and guitar.

Fears*: She's afraid of sharks.

Intelligence (1-10): 7

Sociable (1-10): 9.5

Popularity (1-10): 7

Sense of Humor (1-10): 10

Temper (1-10): 8

Likeable (1-10): There's a 50/50 chance you'll like her. But most likely she's a 6.5

**Appearance**

Hair color, style, length: Black wavy hair to the small of her back, her layers are growing out.

Eye color and shape: Big bambi eyes.

Height/Weight (not exact): Around 5'6"/ 115

Body Type (lean, petite, muscular, chubby etc.): She's lean and strong from playing soccer.

Make-up: She doesn't wear make-up at all. She believes it's unnecessary unless you need the make-up for a play or school production.

Skin Color: Tanned

Face Shape (heart-shaped, round etc.): She has a small heart-shaped face.

Attractiveness (1-10): 8

Clothing Description (what they usually wear, or at least their style): Usually a solid colored tee, jeans, and Converse, Nike, or Combat boots. She has a Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt she wears too.

Distinguishing Characteristics*: Her eyes.

**Personal**

Parents: Melissa and Nathan Winstead. Her mom is an real estate agent and her father works on Food Network (let's pretend there's a dude called Nathan on Food Network)

Siblings (if any): Seth is 13 years old and when he's old enough he will enroll for HA. He's really good at singing. He and Rory make videos where he sings lead and she plays guitar and sings background.

Pet[s] (if any) A border collie called Spade. And a shiba inu called Nickelodean.

Friends* (none of the cast. OCs. Not everyone can be Tori's BFF and Andre's best bud): Jonathan Carlisle and Bella Andrews and Alina Pierce and Anthony Mayfield. These are her closest group of friends.

Love Interest* (crushes, relationships, etc.): Very secret crush on her best friend, Johnny. But even she's not aware of it yet.

Enemy/Rival* (cast member or an OC if you submitted after others): Amber Pierce.

Personal Aspirations (what they want to be, long-term goal): To go big in Hollywood by appearing on the big screen with big names like Angelina Jolie and Leonardo Dicaprio or become a pro athlete.

Brief History (just a short run-through of their life): She was born in Dallas, Texas to Melissa and Nathan Winstead. When she was two, her father got the job at Food Network and they moved to Hollywood. She started expressing some acting talent and her brother, singing, so when she was old enough they enrolled her in Hollywood Arts.

**Other**

How they got to HA (students at HA have to go to an audition [or submit a portfolio if an artist]): She acted out a scene from A Very Potter Musical.

Talents (acting, singing, dancing, performing) She's the best at acting. She's mediocre when dancing. And she can sing, just not enough to go pro. When she doesn't get the part, she enjoys set design.

Favorite Color: Blue

Any problems* (at home, divorce, with parents, relationship etc.): Besides getting in trouble at school, nothing really.

Idol (athlete, performer etc.): Yao Ming (Houston Rockets), George Lopez, Jackie Chan, Jim Carey, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Drew Brees (New Orleans Saints), Carl Crawford (formerly a Tampa Bay Ray), Will Smith, Tiger Woods (even though he messed up and seriously screwed himself, he's still cool).

Weakness* (does your character have a weakness for): She can't stand the temptation of chocolate.

Favorite Time of Day: Midday. Around noon.

Feel-Betters* (what your OC does to cheer up): Goes to a buffet with friends or go out and see a movie. But most of the time listen to music.

People see your OC as: The prankster/troublemaker who rocks as an actor (she hates the word actress).

High School Superlative: Voted Most Likely to go to Jail

Pet Peeves*: She hates when people repeat themselves and she hates the sound of nails dragging on a chalk board.

**So that's my character. As you can see, her form was very descriptive. And I apologize if she seems Mary Sue-ish to you. PMs only! Questions can be PMed, if you don't have an account you can review your question and your OC.**

**That's pretty much everything!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	3. HA Role Call

**Hey, ya'll! So I got a few OCs and they're awesome! Right now you can send in both girls and guys. I don't care, just send away! I'll probably be taking 5-8 more people and then I'll be closing submissions.  
**

**These are the characters I've accepted so far. I'll list them by name/gender/age/penname/industry and then a short little description. The industry next to your character is the only industry your character will be in.**

**If your character is not on this list, it's because they weren't descriptive enough. Sorry.**

**Mia, can I make Alina and Amber twins? And I'll give Amber the middle name 'Charity'.**

**Hollywood Arts Year 2011 Student Roll Call**

Rory Grace Winstead/F/15/Team StarKid Potter/Acting/ A tomboy and kid at heart, she's a dedicated soccer player and aspiring actor. With her rocking acoustic and hilarious pranks, she's going to take Hollywood Arts by storm! "Life has its ups and downs, twists and turns… it's the best damn roller coaster I've ever been on!"

Acaccia Rose Brylee/F/17/MaryaBadica-Ivashnov/Songwriting/ Taking the pain of a heartbreak and turning it into a hit, she can write any song and make it a hit. She loves the spotlight and changes her style accordingly to keep the light on her.

Maddison Rose Marai/F/15/HairyspiderfromAustralia1998 /Dancing/ A spicy Aussie who kicks butt as a dancer. She hates the in-crowd with a burning passion and enjoys chilling with her friends. She's Australian and she's proud of it.

Eduardo Davis Ferlain/M/17/DeathNote2506/Singing/ Even though he might be a bit of a social outcast and a tad antisocial girls flock to him. He easily rejects them and goes about his life rocking HA with his amazing voice. "If the sky's the limit, why are there footprints on the moon?"

Charlotte Jenna Jackoway/F/14/Double-0-Oreo/Dancing/ One of the newest and most talented dancers at Hollywood Arts, she's prepared to outshine anyone. She loves her candy and hates spiders, but it's all good. "Live like an Angel, dance like a Devil."

Amber Charity Pierce/F/15/mia/Acting/ As different from her twin as can be, she has high hopes of becoming a real-life A-lister. Spending her free time fooling around with boys, will she ever find the one? "You wish you were this great."

Alina Harmony Pierce/F/15/mia/Singing/ Her sister's polar opposite, she tries to be as independent as possible from her twin. Alina has a knack for singing *to be continued*

Maxine Isabelle . Aniston Wannabe/ Dancing/ Rory's best friend, they're practically sisters! With a passion for dancing, she's aiming to become the best dancer Hollywood Arts has ever had! "I'll do that when the sun starts rising from the west."

Anthony Caleb Mayfield/M/15/mia/Acting/ He's a player who changes girls every week, waiting for his long-time crush to notice him. She's the reason why he's come to love smoothies. He got into HA on account of his acting skills. "I don't have time for this."

Nicholas Brown/M/15/Amazing Ace/Singing/ The heartthrob of his year, he's got everything- the looks, the money, the talent. He could get everything any girl he wanted with a simple wink and smile- except for Bella. "Once again, another one bites the dust."

Aviva Montgomery/F/17/GossipQueen101/Dancing/ An avid dancer who adores old Hollywood. She missed her audition for HA, but quickly threw a fantastic fashion show in the parking lot, impressing the school board and gaining her a spot in Hollywood Arts' student body. "I wouldn't say I'm weird, I'm just different from the Norm."

Benny Henderson/M/17/GossipQueen101/Painting/ Even though his audition had a rough start, he proved to have the talent and spark Hollywood Arts has been looking for. He's extremely loyal to his friends and will never leave anyone behind.

Jonathan Carlisle/M/16/Silverstone007/Music/ The funny guy and class clown. He hi-fives everyone in the hallways and is practically the best musician in the school, if you don't count Andre. He's Andre's only competition and one of those rare jocks with instruments. "Yesterday is now history. Tomorrow is the new mystery."

Aaron Mitchell/M/16/TheRescuer2/Art/ With his five friends, he's known as a relatively bad boy. Accepted into Hollywood Arts because of his mad artistic skills, he can pick any lock and punch the lights out of anyone in his way, but can he make the grade? "Not locks, bolts, security guards, and especially you can stand in my way."

Caellum Sandor/M/18/MaryaBadica-Ivashkov/Painting/ He's totally dedicated to his painting and doesn't let anything- especially not girls- get in the way of it. He's a nice guy who manages to make it on the A-list without kicking someone out of the way. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning."

**To those who have submitted to my PJO SYOC, I've encountered some writer's block, so to get my mind off it I'm going to be alternating between these two stories. Don't worry, I'll be updating one of them once a week. So this week it'll be my HA story and next will be my PJO story. Don't worry, do not fear, I will be writing constantly!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	4. Lockers R Us

**Hey, ya'll! Here is the first chapter of HA Year 2011. I'm considering changing it to HA Class of 2011. We'll see. Check the HA Role Call every chapter. It will be updated.**

**Let's see how the first **_**actual **_**chapter goes. **

**Rory Winstead's POV**

We pull up to Hollywood Arts High School and my brother, Seth, punches my arm. I punch him in the gut.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asks.

I shrug indifferently. "Felt like it." Then I break into a smile and ruffle his black hair. "Have fun at Westman, kiddo."

He swipes my hand away playfully. "I'm not a kid! Just 'cause I'm two years younger doesn't mean anything!"

"It does in my book." I smirk.

"Well, your book stinks."

I grin at him. "Of course it does. I wrote it."

Our parents laugh at us. "Get out of here." My dad says. Seth reaches over and opens the door and my dad grabs my bag and tosses it out. "And have a good day!"

Seth shoves me out the car and gives me a raspberry. "I love you too guys!" I yell at the car as it zooms away.

Kids go in and out of the high school. Some have bags slung on their shoulders, others with backpacks on to where it looks like their pregnant. A lot of them have instruments strapped to their backs or carrying them in cases. And then it hits me.

"Dangit!" I shout. I left my guitar in the car! I walk towards the outer courtyard and take out my phone. I'm in the middle of dialing the number I spot a leather guitar case with abstract swirls painted on it. It was wide open and my Blueburst guitar was lying in the street (**picture on my profile**). Slipping my cell back into my pocket, I stalk over to the guitar. As I lean down to pick it up a pair of hands have already got that covered.

"Need some help?" A guy's voice says. I look up and see my best friend, Jonathan.

"Johnny!" I shriek and hug him. He drops my acoustic back in its case and hugs me back.

He laughs and releases me. "Good to know you're still sane." He nods at my guitar case. "Any reason why your guitar's in the street?"

"Seth threw it out the car like it was last week's garbage." I tell him as we walk in the school.

"Oh, so things are going good at your house."

Now I laugh. "Yeah. So what have you been up to?"

"I got a new Sax!" He shows me the case he's been holding.

"Another one? What's that, your 50th Sax?" I ask.

"51st." He corrects me, with that hint of sarcasm he always uses.

Johnny hi-fives a random kid holding a can of spray paint in his hand, he always hi-fives people. I turn my head to look at the kid and turn back to Johnny. "Do you think he's decorating his locker?" I ask.

"Must be. It's the first day. He's a freshman. It's tradition." He says simply.

I leave him to go to my locker. I remember when I decorated it. Bella and I were the first to decorate our lockers. We were the only freshman who had their lockers completely finished on the first day. That's 'cause we broke in the day before. Bella's took _forever _to finish. We had to install an iPod as her locker. And then put all of her freaking songs on it too. All 4,126 of them. I had already cut a soccer ball in half and glued it on the center of my locker. Six steel guitar strings ran from the top to bottom of my locker, they cut off at the top of the soccer ball and start again at the bottom. The background is the United Kingdom Flag. The red stripes glow too. So much simpler and easier than Bella's. But both of our lockers are amazing.

We paid the teachers to put our lockers next to each other. So by the time I got to my locker Bella was rocking out to her iLocker. A freshman, Charlie I think her name is, was dancing with Bella.

"Having fun there?" I ask casually. I spin my locker combination in. The song changes to _Raise Your Glass by P!nk. _And more students gather around to dance to the music.

My locker door swings open. The walls are painted a nice deep shade of blue- the same shade of blue the Dallas Cowboys use. The Cowboys star on the back wall of my locker. Everywhere else had pictures hanging on the walls. There was a picture of me and Bella when she first moved to Hollywood, we were 10. My messy black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her brown hair was loose around her shoulders. We were so small. Other pictures showed us with Johnny and Alina. On one side of my locker there was souvenirs from my most recent pranks. The newest being a police's hat. Don't worry. I'm not a delinquent… But I kept the handcuffs! And in the center of the Dallas Cowboys star were my ticket stubs from my last Cowboys game.

I slammed my locker shut and laid my guitar case against the lockers and dropped my backpack on the ground next to it. Mr. Gradstein started walking towards Bella's dance party. So she quickly shut her iLocker off and the crowd of dancers dispersed. I ran to her side and pretended to be having an animated discussion with her. When he finally left, his toupee slightly lopsided, we started to relax.

"That was close." I huffed, wiping my forehead.

"I don't know why Gradstein doesn't like my locker. All the other teachers are cool with it." She says.

I shrug. "Maybe it's 'cause Gradstein is the only _sane _teacher here."

Bella taps her chin thoughtfully. "Highly possible."

I glance at my G-Shock. "And it's highly possible we'll be late for Improv. The _only _class I'm never late for."

"Well, let's keep up your perfect attendance. If you could even call it that." She says.

We make our way through the crowd, stopping occasionally to sing and dance along to students playing instruments in the hall. I'm so set on getting to Sikowitz's class we almost walk right past a bunch of flashing lights. Aaron, Kristin, Melissa, James, and Logan were standing at a booth painted with bright neon colors of blue and green. There were twinkling magnets and nifty clips and other crap you find at Wal-Mart they say belong in your locker. A huge sign was nailed above the booth that said "LOCKERS 'R US".

"What's this supposed to be? Another scam?" Bella asks dubiously.

Logan hastily says. "No. Of course not. Why would you even thi-"

"'Course it is." Kristin pipes up, cutting him off. "Obviously, fellow pranksters like you could tell this was a total scam."

"Way to go! You blew our cover!" Logan says, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You don't have to go yelling about it." Melissa hisses to him.

"They would've figured out about it anyway. They're not stupid." Kristin chimes in.

I cross my arms. "No duh. But if you want us to keep the secret… You're gonna let us in on it."

Bella nods. "Yeah. We're getting some of the profit."

James protests, "No way! That's too much money!"

"Fine. Be that way." I pull out the mini-bullhorn I keep in my backpack (don't ask). "I could always just…" I raise it to my mouth and give them a sideways glance.

Aaron, their leader, jumps in. "Wait! 25%! We'll give you 25% of the profit!"

"Deal. But I gotta get to Sikowitz. So you guys can cover our shift, right?" I wink and leave them gaping.

And Lockers 'R Us is born.

**This could be a lot better. I'm serious. And if you haven't gotten your Locker design in yet, then please do. I might use them later on in the story, when I write from your character's POV.  
**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Suggestions and questions.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	5. Writer's Block

**Sorry if this upsets you, but I'm only going to be working on this story whenever I have writer's block for my other stories. Right now, my PJO story is my priority and this one is kind of secondary. Sorry again. But honestly, I only created this story because I was fresh out of ideas for my PJO story. Sorry. I will be updating occasionally, whenever I have writer's block.**

**Sorry.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


End file.
